coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8666 (22nd June 2015)
Plot As the day of Miley's christening arrives, Tim eagerly plays the part of the proud grandfather but Faye has mixed feelings about it. Tracy doesn't like Brian being at No.1. Ken says it's just for a few days. Gail, David, Nick and Audrey agree to go to counselling with Kylie. Alya tells Gary she can't go to the christening as she has to discuss business with Carla although Gary then hears from Izzy that Carla is in Birmingham. Dev tries to impress Talisa with his weightlifting skills in the gym. Fiz meets Cathy and hopes that romance is in the air between her and Roy. Gary apologises to Alya for making her feel like she had to lie to avoid him. Cathy absent-mindedly bumps into Mary in the Street. Fiz notices that she's carrying frozen food despite her telling Roy that her fridge freezer is on the blink. Michael comes out of hospital, still staying at No.11. The Windasses and Hodges arrive in church for Miley's christening, with Billy performing the ceremony. Julie again tells Brian to leave her alone. Michael goes to the counselling session with the Platts, at Kylie's request. Tim gives an emotional speech at the christening. Alya turns up and sits with Gary. The counselling session gets off to a bad start when the counsellor, Sue Stoker, thinks Gail is the addict. Faye walks out during the service. Tim goes after her and is shocked when she tells him she can't be a mother. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Greig Hodge - Stuart Wolfenden *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Sue Stoker - Laura Bonnah *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *St. Mary's Church - Interior and churchyard Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes a post-Mark Casey appearance as Greig Hodge. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts gather around to support Kylie at her first drug counselling session; and Faye runs out of Miley's christening, unable to cope with the demands of motherhood any longer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,758,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes